120 Days
by LyWoo
Summary: [CHAPTER 6-END UPDATE!] Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya. Baekhyun kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanya menyakitinya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. /Pairing ChanBaek, HunBaek, slight KaiSoo/Hurt, angst, romance, drama/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: 120 Days

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

Genre: Angst, romance, sad, hurt

Author: LyWoo

Rating: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Ff ini murni hasil pemikiranku dan terinspirasi dari ff lain. Apabila ada kesamaan, mohon maaf. Namun jika sama persis, mohon informasinya ya ^^

Summary: Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya. Baekhyun kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanya menyakitinya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

WARNING TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE~

.

.

.  
| 120 Days - Prolog |

"Kau ingin kebahagiaan, bukan?"

"Ya. Kau bisa membahagiakanku, Yeol?"

"Tentu saja. Asal kau bersedia membahagiakanku setelahnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Hingga wajah Baekhyun memerah dan sulit bernapas.

"Berikan jantungmu pada Ibu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bahagia. Maka aku akan bahagia juga."

.

.

.

"H-hanya 120 hari?!"

"Hm. Memangnya kau mau Kyungsoo mati frustasi mengkhawatirkan ibunya jika harus menunggu lebih lama?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Chanyeol benar-benar telah berubah.

"Begitu ya. Jadi bagimu lebih baik aku yang mati ya..."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku mau membatalkan perjanjian itu. Kau tidak pernah membahagiakanku melainkan menyakitiku!"

"Cih. Baiklah, silahkan keluar dari rumahku. Kau akan menyesal Byun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya yang bersimbah darah. Ia menatap Chanyeol sendu. Tidak percaya bahwa orang yang ia cintai akan melakukan semua ini.

"Aku kecewa... C-Chanyeol tega sekali pada Baekkie, hiks... Ugh"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Ia menatap lekat mata Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu sendu dan terluka dengan air mata membasahi wajah manisnya.

"B-Baekkie?!"

.

.

.

"Selamat Chanyeol-sshi. Kau sudah membunuh Baekhyun."

"..."

"Kau bahagia bukan? Karena kini Kyungsoo kini begitu bahagia, Ibunya telah sehat kembali."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, brengsek."

"TENTU SAJA URUSANKU! KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG KUCINTAI BAJINGAN!"

.

.

.

| 120 Days - Chapter 1 |

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya karena terganggu akan sinar itu.

"Ugh," ia menggeliat di kasurnya. Enggan beranjak karena tempat itu terasa sangat nyaman.

Eh, sebentar.

Baekhyun meraba bagian kanan kasur. Lalu membuka matanya dan menghela napas panjang.

'Pantas saja kasur ini terasa luas. Dia sudah pergi.'

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. Ugh, ia benci karena selalu mengalami hal ini setiap pagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, Baekhyun harus bergegas agar tidak terlambat sekolah. Jadi dengan perasaan tak karuan, seperti biasanya, ia melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan dengan kepala tertunduk dan hampir menabrak kursi.

Lalu dengan spatula di tangan kirinya, ia menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Tumben kau masih di rumah. Ada ap-

Oh! Apa kau memasak pancake strawberry untukku?!"

Baekhyun berubah ceria dan menghampiri meja makan. Di atasnya, terdapat sepiring pancake dengan topping selai dan buah strawberry. Sungguh menggiurkan Membuat mood Baekhyun kembali baik dan ingin memakannya.

Plakk

Sebelum sempat mencolek selai strawberry dengan telunjuknya, tepukan keras mendarat di tangannya.

"Yaa! Ini kubuat hanya untuk Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol membentak keras dan menarik piring berisi pancake itu.

Dada Baekhyun berdenyut perih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya terasa panas. Ia mengusap tangan kanannya yang ditepuk keras oleh Chanyeol dan sedikit memerah.

"Mianhae...," gumam Baekhyun lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan air matanya. Ia tidak mau menagis dan disebut cengeng oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam saja dan fokus menyusun pancake strawberry untuk Kyungsoo ke dalam kotak bekal.

"Masih ada sisa bahannya di dapur. Ini spatulanya. Kau masak sendiri, ok? Aku berangkat duluan," Chanyeol berucap dingin dan meninggalkan spatulanya di meja makan. Lalu pergi.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Ish! Berhentilah menjadi orang lemah, Byun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di sekolahnya dengan wajah lesu dan kelelahan.

Pasalnya, tadi pagi ia tidak berselera untuk sarapan karena Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya, ia harus mengejar bus yang biasa membawanya ke sekolah. Menunggu bus selanjutnya bisa membuatnya terlambat.

"Yaa, Baek. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai teman sekelasnya saat namja mungil itu duduk di kursinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

Kai yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun berdecak pelan. "Tidakkah kau bosan tiap pagi selalu begini, Baek?"

"Hm..."

"Sudahlah. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu. Istirahatlah sebaik mungkin sebelum seonsaengnim datang, ok?" Kai mengusak puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut lalu kembali ke kursinya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur.

Brakk

"Annyeoghaseyo, murid-murid!"

Ugh, gurunya datang. Baekhyun dengan terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya.

DEG

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat yang berdiri di samping seonsaengnim.

Dia...

"Nah ini dia teman baru kita. Oh Sehun, pindahan dari Busan. Perkenalkanlah dirimu, Sehun-sshi."

"Annyeong, namaku Oh Sehun," ucapnya singkat lalu sedikit membungkuk di depan kelas.

Jeritan para gadis terdengar. Melihat betapa keren dan tampannya sosok baru di kelas mereka itu.

Lee ssaem memukulkan penggaris di mejanya. Seketika kelas kembali tenang.

"Nah, Oh Sehun, kau bisa duduk di sana. Hanya itu kursi yang tersisa," ucap Lee ssaem sambil menunjuk kursi di sebelah Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai Sehun-sshi, kita bertemu lagi," Baekhyun berbisik agar tidak didengar Lee ssaem.

Sehun mengeluarkan bukunya dan melirik Baekhyun. Lalu terkekeh kecil.  
"Ya. Kita bertemu lagi, smurf."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar kata 'smurf'. Lalu membuka bukunya dan mulai mencatat isi papan tulis yang sedang ditulis Lee ssaem. "Dasar albino jelek," balasnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Sehun terkekeh kembali. Lalu mengusak puncak kepala namja mungil itu dengan gemas.

"Sudah, belajar saja dengan baik, smurf."

"Iya, dasar teman dan tetangga baru yang menyebalkan."

Baekhyun dan Sehun terkekeh bersama. Terlihat begitu bahagia. Itulah yang dilihat oleh namja tinggi bermata bulat yang duduk di samping meja mereka.

"Bermesraan dengan namja lain. Berani sekali kau, Byun," geramnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

Holaa! Ini ff yaoi pertamaku, lho!  
Semoga ada yang membaca dan suka. Lalu berkenan memberikan review.

Well, aku tau ceritanya pasaran, dll. Tapi aku tetep bersikeras nulis ff ChanBaek yang genre begini. Karena apa?  
KARENA KUCINTA CHANBAEK! Heuheu xD #plakk

Btw, lanjut gak nih? Kalo banyak peminat kulanjut hehe

P.S: Yang berminat baca ff lain karyaku, straight bisa mampir lywoofanfictionworld . wordpress . com (spasi dihapus)

Byeyoong~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bukan update chapter**! Mianhae *bow

Buat yang nunggu (kalau ada) kelanjutan ff ini, sabar ya. Ff masih on-process, karena kemarin-kemaren aku belum sempet ngetik lanjutannya. Kenapa?

Karena aku fokus nulis buat ff **CIC FWC**. Ff itu mirip dengan ff "120 Days" ini, tapi berbeda. Hm mungkin seperti remake? Jadi di sini, aku mau promosiin ff-ku hihi

Linknya: www. fanfiction dot net /s/ 11828236 /1 /I-Miss-You (spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik)

Semoga kalian bersedia baca dan ninggalin review+favorite ya ^^

Thanks for your attention. Tunggu kelanjutan ff "120 Days" ya~ Bye~ *dadahbarengChanBaek


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle:** 120 Days

 **Main cast:** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

 **Genre:** Angst, romance, sad, hurt

 **Author:** LyWoo

 **Rating:** T

 **Lenght:** Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:** Ff ini murni hasil pemikiranku dan terinspirasi dari ff lain. Apabila ada kesamaan, mohon maaf. Namun jika sama persis, mohon informasinya ya ^^

 **Summary:** Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya. Baekhyun kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanya menyakitinya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

 **WARNING TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE~**

 **DILARANG PLAGIAT!**

...

...

_120 Days | Chapter 2_

...

...

"Smurf, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Sehun sambil memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Keadaan kelas sangat sepi. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Baekhyun yang masih berada di kelas. Yang lain sudah berlari keluar kelas begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan menghela napas panjang.

"Aku tidak pernah ke kantin."

"Kenapa? Kau itu sudah pendek tapi tidak makan saat istirahat? Ayo pergi dan tunjukkan jalannya padaku!"

"YAA! Albino jelek lepaskan!"

Baekhyun meronta, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Sehun pada lengannya. Percuma, tenaga Sehun jauh lebih besar. Jadilah ia hanya pasrah saat Sehun menyeretnya menuju kantin.

Sehun membawanya duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Sehun bersiap pergi memesan.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau makan. Kau saja."

Sehun mendengus. "Baiklah. Akan kubelikan sepiring spagetthi dan segelas susu strawberry!" ucapnya lalu segera berlari menjauh.

"YAA! OH SEHUN!"

Siing

Semua pengunjung kantin melihat ke arahnya yang baru saja berteriak. Dengan wajah yang memerah lucu, ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada orang-orang.

Lalu namja mungil itu kembali duduk, sambil menatap sekeliling.

Deg

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. Refleks ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung tegap Sehun di kejauhan yang sedang memesan makan siang.

Mencoba tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

_o0o_

Sehun telah kembali dengan makan siang yang dipesannya. Ia sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlihat murung.

"Smurf, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan namja di hadapannya yang tengah memakan spagetthi tanpa minat.

"Gwaenchana."

Sehun semakin bingung karena jawaban Baekhyun yang singkat. Tidak biasa.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak murung? Sejak tadi matanya melirik dua orang namja yang tengah makan bersama tak jauh dari letak mejanya.

'Kyungsoo beruntung sekali memiliki Chanyeol,' batinnya ketika melihat Chanyeol menyuapi Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol terlihat berbeda dan lebih ceria saat bersama Kyungsoo. Dan Baekhyun membenci fakta itu.

_o0o_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid cepat-cepat membereskan peralatan belajarnya dan pulang.

Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat.

"Smurf, tunggu. Kita pulang bersama," ucap Sehun ketika ia baru saja akan berjalan keluar kelas.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu mengangguk. Duduk di atas meja kosong menunggu Sehun yang sedang menyalin catatan dari papan tulis.

'Rajin sekali anak ini,' batin Baekhyun.

Drtt...

Baekhyun meronggoh saku celananya, dan melihat ponselnyayag baru saja bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _Kutunggu kau di atap. Kita pulang bersama._

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Ia dengan cepat mengetik balasan.

Baiklah.

Jarang sekali Chanyeol mengajaknya pulang bersama. Biasanya, ia akan pulang dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

Suara Sehun menyadarkannya. Ia merutuk karena melupakan kalau ia sedang tidak seorang diri.

Baekhyun turun dari meja. "Sehun-ah, aku ada urusan. Kau pulang sendiri, ya?"

"Urusan apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Annyeong!"

Baekhyun melesat pergi menuju atap. Tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

_o0o_

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Matanya kembali terbuka ketika muncul bayangan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa gembira bersama Sehun di kantin tadi.

Sial. Kenapa ia merasa begitu tidak suka dan marah?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Clekk

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ketika pintu atap terbuka. Dari sana, Baekhyun perlahan muncul.

Namja itu menghampirinya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kenapa menyuruhku ke sini?"

Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya, dan memegang dagu Baekhyun. Mengangkat wajahnya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Siapa Oh Sehun itu?"

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau tahu? Aku tidak suka melihat kalian."

'Chanyeol cemburu?' Hati Baekhyun berdebar-debar memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin cemburu," bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti strawberry, buah kesukaannya. Chanyeol bisa membaca pikirannya?

Cup

Tubuh Baekhyun mematung merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Namun tidak sampai semenit, rasa hangat itu hilang. Ia pun kembali membuka matanya.

"Jangan berdekatan dengan namja lain selain diriku, arra?" ucap Chanyeol setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kaku. Masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Chanyeol langsung meninggalkannya. Tanpa mengajaknya pulang bersama. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang perlahan menghilang sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang berdegup kencang.

"Huft... Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mempermainkanku."

_o0o_

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai. Ia menyesal menyuruh Sehun pulang sendiri. Seharusnya ia meminta Sehun untuk menunggunya saja. Ia bosan selalu pulang sendiri setiap hari.

Drrt...

Baekhyun membuka sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol.

 _Belilah bahan makanan. Kulkas sudah kosong. Pakai saja black card yang kuberikan._

Lihat? Chanyeol benar-benar menyebalkan. Menyuruhnya berbelanja sendirian. Padahal jika mereka pulang bersama, mereka bisa belanja bersama, bukan?

"Memangnya aku pernah membawa black card darinya?" dengus Baekhyun kesal. Ia kesal karena sepertinya Chanyeol berpikir ia suka dengan uang.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutar arah menuju pasar swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan. Jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement yang ia tempati bersama Chanyeol, namun entah kenapa, ia sudah merasa lelah.

Setelah memasukan beberapa sayur, mie instan, dan bahan makanan lainnya, Baekhyun berkeliling mencari susu strawberry kesukaannya. Mungkin setelah meminumnya, rasa lelahnya akan hilang.

"Sehun?"

Sehun yang mendengar namanya disebut, menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Oh! Kau sedang belanja, smurf?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Sehun jelek!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya di pinggang, sedang tangan kanannya membawa keranjang.

Sehun terkekeh. Lalu mengambil alih keranjang belanjaan dari tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya. "Kecil-kecil membawa keranjang belanjaan seberat ini! Kenapa tidak pakai troli saja?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kalau tidak tulus tidak usah membawanya! Sini!" ia berusaha mengambil kembali keranjangnya, namun Sehun malah memberikan keranjangnya sendiri.

"Kau bawa punyaku yang ringan saja ya, pendek. Sesuaikan dengan tubuhmu."

"YAA! OH SEHUN!"

_o0o_

Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak langsung pulang. Mereka mampir ke sebuah cafe dekat apartement mereka. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sudah ingin pulang karena tidak ingin Chanyeol menunggunya. Namun dengan iming-iming sepiring strawberry short cake, Sehun berhasil membuat namja manis itu menemaninya minum kopi di cafe.

"Sehun, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Bukankah orang tuamu sangat posesif? Kenapa mereka bisa membiarkanmu sendirian menetap di Seoul?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memakan kuenya dengan lahap.

Sehun meletakan cangkir kopinya. "Aku bersikeras agar dapat tinggal di sini. Akhirnya mereka mengijinkanku setelah aku merengek selama 3 tahun."

"Kenapa ingin tinggal di sini?"

Sehun terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang bibirnya terdapat banyak krim. Lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, memegang dagu Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Dan menghapus krim itu dengan tangan kanannya menggunakan tissue.

Baekhyun terpaku. Tubuhnya mendadak tegang dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu, Baek. Beruntung aku bisa menemukan sekolahmu dan kebetulan kita satu apartement."

Sehun sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Namun Baekhyun masih diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Baek?"

"Baek?"

Plak

"Aww!" Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap dahinya yang disentil Sehun.

"Kenapa diam, huh? Berpikir aku akan menciummu ya?" Sehun menyeringai tampan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"A-apa sih? Mana mungkin aku mau dicium albino jelek sepertimu," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan Sehun. Wajahnya memerah lucu dan membuat Sehun gemas sendiri.

Sehun mengusak-usak gemas poni Baekhyun hingga si empunya berteriak kesal karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan.

"YAA! SEHUN RAMBUTKU BERANTAKAN!"

"Aigoo~ Baekhyun-ku manis sekali!"

_o0o_

"Chanyeol-ah, aku pulang," ucap Baekhyun begitu sampai di apartement. Ia sedikit kesusahan membawa plastik belanjanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju kamar di mana terdapat Chanyeol yang tengah memasukan baju ke dalam sebuah koper besar.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Aku sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Tokyo besok. Kau lupa?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu. "O-oh, bersama Kyungsoo ya? Acara keluarga?"

"Hm," Chanyeol kembali pada kegiatannya. Melipat dan memasukan beberapa potong baju dan celana ke dalam kopernya.

"Berarti 4 hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Hm."

"Tidak takut ketinggalan pelajaran? Oh ya, lusa Kang ssaem mengadakan tes!"

"Lalu?"

Chanyeol terlihat tidak perduli dengan wajah sedih Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah ingin menangis, karena tidak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Apalagi bersama Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol.. apa aku boleh ikut? Aku juga mau pergi bersama Chanyeol."

Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur. Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan kedua jempolnya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol yang jarang ia dapatkan ini.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut bersamaku," ucap Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu layaknya anak anjing yang menggemaskan. "Benarkah? Chanyeol sungguhan?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sekarang siapkan barang bawaanmu."

"Baiklah, Tuan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bersikap hormat pada Chanyeol dan membuat namja jangkung itu terkekeh.

Sepertinya ia tidak salah membiarkan Baekhyun ikut. Ya, lagipula ia tidak ingin membiarkan namja mungil itu sendirian di apartement. Apalagi kalau namja bernama Sehun itu datang bertamu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun- _ **nya**_ berduaan dengan namja lain.

-o00o-

 **ToBeContinued**

-o00o-

 **_Preview Chapter 3_**

 _Baekhyun meremas boneka anjingnya dengan keras. Meluapkan kesedihannya dengan memukul-mukul boneka besar itu._

" _Hiks, aku menyesal ikut ke sini..."_

" _Hei smurf, mau tinggal bersamaku?"_

" _S-Sehun?!"_

" _Berani melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan merobek dan mengeluarkan hatimu secara paksa!"_

" _Chanyeol... Hiks..."_

_o0o0o0o0o_

HOLA! Akhirnya aku bisa update chapter 2!

Mianhae kalau ngaret banget... *bungkuk90derajat

Gimana? Ffnya makin gaje atau apa?

Maaf kalau pendek. Aku kena writer's block. Gak mood nulis walau ide sudah bersarang di otak. Dan ini aku buru-buru nyelesaiin chapter 2, biar bisa menjalani UTS dengan tenang tanpa beban pikiran karena masih hutang ff hihi XD

Next chapter kuusahakan fast update setelah UTS-ku selesai ya (sabtu depan).

Baca juga remake ff ini: www. fanfiction dot net /s/ 11828236 /1 /I-Miss-You (spasi dihilangkan, dot diganti titik) Jangan lupa direview+favorite ya kalau suka ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya~

 **Big thanks to:**

Hunhanbaby, yousee, CBHS-KHS, park ae nie, xxbaekhyuneexx, Yessi94esy, Ervyanaca, chenma, Amandawidya88, Guest, Nitha525, ChanKai Love, shintyara

 **Thanks buat reviewnya. Dan makasih juga buat semua readers, followers, favoriters(?) ff gaje ini.**

 **Gomawo saranghae~! Sampai jumpa di chapter 3! *tebarlope-lope**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: 120 Days

Main cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun

Genre: Angst, romance, sad, hurt

Author: LyWoo

Rating: T

Lenght: Chaptered

Disclaimer: Ff ini murni hasil pemikiranku dan terinspirasi dari ff lain. Apabila ada kesamaan, mohon maaf. Namun jika sama persis, mohon informasinya ya ^^

Summary: Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya. Baekhyun kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanya menyakitinya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

WARNING TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE~ (Aku gak sempet ngeditnya hiks)

.

.

.

 **120 Days** [Chapter 3]

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesal ikut ke Tokyo dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, dan Chanyeol di sampingnya. Sedangkan di samping Chanyeol ada Kyungsoo. Mereka terus tertawa bersama sepanjang perjalanan.

Earphone yang ia kenakan tidak cukup untuk melindungi pendengarannya dari suara canda tawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

Membosankan sekaligus menyakitkan. Itulah yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini.

Drrt...

 **From: Sehunie**

 _Smurf, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?_

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendapat pesan dari Sehun. Mungkin berkirim pesan dengan Sehun bisa membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan dua orang di sampingnya.

 **To: Sehunie**

 _Aku pergi ke Tokyo selama 3 hari. Apa sedang jam kosong? Kenapa kau bisa mengirim pesan?_

Send.

Kurang dari 1 menit, Sehun sudah mengirim balasan.

 **From: Sehunie**

 _Aish kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku kesepian tanpa baby smurf-ku *emotmenangis  
Semua guru sedang rapat. Aku bosan tapi tidak ada kau, temanku satu-satunya._

Baekhyun terkikik geli. Terlebih melihat emoticon dari Sehun. Sehun benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dan benar saja. Baekhyun terus berkirim pesan dengan Sehun selama perjalanan dan melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau keadaan dalam mobil hening. Kyungsoo tertidur dan Chanyeol memperhatikannya dan pesan di ponselnya sambil menahan amarah.

Baekhyun berkali-kali terkekeh sendiri membaca pesan dari Sehun. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol kesal dan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak merampas ponsel namja mungil itu lalu membantingnya.

" _Ahjussi_ , tolong nyalakan musiknya," pinta Chanyeol pada supir.

" _Arraseo_."

Dan alunan musik pun terdengar. Setidaknya, itu cukup untuk meredam kekehan kecil Baekhyun yang membuat telinga dan hati Chanyeol panas.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela napasnya panjang. Ia tidak menyangka ketidakhadiran Baekhyun bisa membuatnya hampir mati kebosanan.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia anak baru dan tidak punya teman di kelas ini. Apalagi hari ini banyak jam kosong. Ia hanya bisa bermain dengan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan-yang sialnya gagal.

"Hei, kau Oh Sehun bukan?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap seorang namja berkulit tan di hadapannya.

"Ya. Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun.

Namja itu tersenyum. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Kita teman sekelas, aku duduk di sana," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk bangkunya dengan tangan lain.

Sehun mengangguk dan membalas uluran tangan Jongin. "Eum, Kai? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghampiriku?"

Setelah tautan tangan terlepas, Jongin menarik bangku kosong di sebelah Sehun-milik Baekhyun-lalu mendudukinya.

"Baekhyun yang menyuruhku."

" _Jinjja_?"

"Ya. Lagipula kasihan sekali kau tidak punya teman hahaha"

Sehun mendengus kesal. Namja ini menyebalkan. Ia memilih mengabaikannya dan kembali memainkan game di ponselnya.

"Hei, Sehun," Jongin menepuk bahunya.

Sehun menoleh. "Apa?"

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu berbisik di telinga Sehun. "Mau menyusul Baekhyun ke Tokyo?"

Sehun menatap Jongin. "Kau tahu di mana ia menginap?!"

Jongin mendengus dengan reaksi gembira Sehun yang menurutnya menggelikan. "Tentu saja. Aku kan temannya."

Sehun berdecih. Namja ini tidak tahu saja hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Well, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun menyesal ikut ke Tokyo.

Chanyeol memesan 2 kamar. Dan Baekhyun akan sendirian karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berada di kamar yang sama.

Baekhyun menyeret kopernya dengan wajah murung. Bayangan mengenai keadaan malam hari membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tidak mau tidur sendiri. Apalagi di tempat asing seperti ini.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun memanggil pelan sambil mencoba mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidur denganmu saja ya? Aku takut tidur sendirian..."

Chanyeol mengehentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau merepotkan sekali, huh? Sudah bagus aku mengajakmu ke sini," balas Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku-

"Kalau tidak mau kau bisa pulang sendiri sekarang," ucap Chanyeol dan berjalan kembali sambil menarik koper miliknya dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memandangi punggung Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kalau aku merepotkan kenapa mau membiarkanku ikut, sih?"

"Huft... padahal kupikir kita bisa berkencan di sini, Chan," gumamnya sedih.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Memandangi wajah manis tunangannya itu. Namja bermata bulat itu sudah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan ia bisa memajamkan matanya barang semenit pun.

"Hah.."

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Duduk di sofa dan mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Ada 6 missed call dan 4 messages masuk. Dan itu semua dari Baekhyun.

"Aish... Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" dengusnya dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

Namun sudah 3 kali, panggilannya tidak dijawab. Chanyeol pun menjadi resah. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kamar yang Baekhyun tempati. Sudah berulang kali ia menekan bel, namun Baekhyun tidak kunjung membuka pintunya.

Ia melihat jamnya dan semakin merasa resah. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu di dalam?

Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Di mana Baekhyun pingsan karena mati lampu.

Astaga.

Chanyeol merutuk. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau Baekhyun menderita _**Achluphobia**_ (takut akan kegelapan)?

Sial. Apa lampu di kamarnya mati?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meminta kunci cadangan. Ia sedikit berlari ke arah lift.

Ting!

Lift terbuka.

"Chanyeol?"

Dan muncullah sosok Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya membawa sebungkus plastik.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam dan menarik namja itu keluar dari lift.

"Kau dari mana, huh?! Kau menghubungiku berulang kali, namun kuhubungi kembali tidak menjawab. Mau membuatku marah, eoh?!"

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. "M-maaf. Aku menghubungimu untuk memintamu menjemputku karena aku tersesat tadi," cicitnya dengan suara pelan.

Mata Chanyeol melebar kaget. "Kau tersesat?!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang," desis Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, ayo aku akan menemanimu tidur."

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "A-apa?! Kau sungguhan Chan? Sampai aku tidur dan bangun nanti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil berdeham pelan. Lalu berjalan ke kamar Baekhyun dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berbaring di satu kasur. Dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring menghadap punggung tegap Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol berbaring memunggunginya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita berkencan besok? Kita belum pernah berkencan bukan? Ini sudah hari ke-10 sejak perjanjian. Tinggal 110 hari lagi dan kau belum membuatku bahagia sama sekali..."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang Chanyeol. "Besok aku ada janji makan siang dengan keluarga Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun terdiam. "Uh... begitu ya. Jadi, besok aku akan sendirian?"

"Tidak. Kau akan ikut, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian atau keluar hotel dan tersesat seperti tadi."

"Tapi itu 'kan acara keluarga yang privat?"

"Diam dan ikutilah ucapanku. Sudahlah, cepat tidur jangan berisik."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan. Lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Biarkan seperti ini ya? Anggap saja bayaran karena kau tidak bisa berkencan denganku besok," ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hendak melepaskan lengannya.

Chanyeol berdeham dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya sepanjang malam. "Tidurlah."

"Semoga besok berjalan dengan baik," Baekhyun bergumam pelan.

Ia takut bertemu keluarga Kyungsoo. Apalagi bertemu wanita yang akan ia selamatkan jiwanya. Hal itu mengingatkan kalau waktunya bersama Chanyeol sudah tidak lama lagi.

.

.

.

BLAMM!

Namja mungil itu menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Lalu berlari menuju tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Hiks..."

Namja mungil itu-Baekhyun-meraih boneka anjingnya di sampingnya. Lalu memeluknya seerat mungkin dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Dasar jahat! Orang jahat... Hiks"

"Kenapa semua orang sangat jahat padaku?"

Baekhyun meremas boneka anjingnya dengan keras. Meluapkan kesedihannya dengan memukul-mukul boneka besar itu.

"Hiks, aku menyesal ikut ke sini..."

.

.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Mereka sudah tiba di restorant tempat di mana acara makan siang keluarga Park dan Do akan berlangsung. Restorant sangat sepi, tidak ada pelanggan karena restorant itu sudah disewa keluarga Park untuk satu hari.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan beriringan di depannya dengan gugup.

Tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini.

Itulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ia duduk di satu ruangan dengan keluarga Chanyeol dan keluarga Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sangat terasingkan. Karena semuanya asik mengobrol sedangkan ia hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya di samping Kyungsoo.

Letak kursinya sangat tidak mengenakan. Ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan di sebrangnya ada Ibunya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, siapa namja ini? Byun siapa tadi? Kenapa ia mengikuti acara keluarga kita?" tanya Ibu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saat semua orang tengah menyantap makanan di hadapannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. "A-aku..."

"Dia temanku, eomma. Byun Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menjawab cepat.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tampak ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya? Ini acara yang privat, Kyungsoo-ya. Dia 'kan bukan siapa-siapa kita," ucap Ibu Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak suka.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada keluarga Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku yang bersikeras ikut. Kyungsoo tidak mengajakku, kok. Aku pikir membosankan berada di hotel sendirian jadi aku merengek untuk ikut."

"Cih, menjijikan!"

"Eomma!"

Baekhyun tersenyum getir mendengarnya. Ia menundukan wajahnya, tidak ingin menunjukan air matanya yang siap turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, bawa dia keluar. Aku tidak ingin acara ini hancur," perintah Ayah Chanyeol. Pria paruh baya itu sudah geram karena acara makan siang mereka menjadi seperti ini.

Dada Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Ia menghancurkan acara keluarga Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ia menghancurkannya.

Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah karena ialah yang membawa Baekhyun, bangkit dan kursinya dan hendak menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. "A-aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan temanku. Aku pergi dulu, maaf menganggu!"

Dan Baekhyun segera melesat pergi. Meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang terdiam dan memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Siapa temannya di sini?" batinnya bingung.

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan Kota Tokyo yang asing baginya sambil menyeret kopernya.

Namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar di hotel atau penginapan lain. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol ataupun Kyungsoo.

Tubuhnya sedikit mengigil kedinginan. Udara malam hari sangat dingin dan ia lupa membawa jaketnya yang kini masih berada di lemari hotel tempatnya menginap bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Ugh, dingin sekali..."

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di halte bus dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mencoba melenyapkan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Smurf?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar memenuhi gendang telinganya. Baekhyun mendongak dan matanya membulat lucu melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum hangat. "Kau sendirian eh?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Benar-benar Sehun, ya?"

Sehun terkekeh dengan tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Ia lalu melirik koper di samping kaki Baekhyun.

"Kau belum mendapat tempat penginapan dari kemarin?!"

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak murung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lesu. "S-sudah. Tapi tempatnya tidak enak jadi tadi sore aku check out. Tapi setelah mencari lagi tidak ada yang kosong."

Bohong. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat bohong selancar itu.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Hei smurf, mau tinggal bersamaku?"

"S-Sehun?!"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau?"

BRUK

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun tiba-tiba meloncat dan memeluknya erat. Untung saja tubuhnya bisa menahan dan mereka tidak jatuh.

"Gomawoyo, Sehunnie!"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. "Hm, bukan masalah."

.

.

.

"Argh!"

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan begitu sebuah pukulan menghantam perutnya.

"Berani melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan merobek dan mengeluarkan hatimu secara paksa!"

"Chanyeol... Hiks..."

Praang!

Chanyeol melempar sebuah gelas ke dinding hingga pecah. Lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menangis sambil memegangi perutnya di sudut ruangan. Di bajunya terdapat sedikit noda darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri akibat pukulan keras di perutnya.

Braak

Chanyeol meninju dinding di kamar mandi dengan keras. Hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Brengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya memukul Baekhyun barusan. Ia benar-benar terbawa emosi.

Bayangan Baekhyun dan Sehun berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya marah dan emosi.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Kau sudah berani menyentuh milik **ku**. Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!"

-o00o-

 **ToBeContinued**

-o00o-

Annyeong! Sesuai janji, aku update ff ini di hari sabtu ^^

Maaf kalau gaje, pendek, dan sebagainya. Soalnya lagi-lagi, aku ngetiknya ngebut. Hari kamis baru selesai UTS, dan aku nyelesaiin chapter ini hari ini jam 1 dini hari di laptop sebelum pergi. Ini aja masih ngedit lewat hp, soalnya sekarang aku lagi di luar kota jadi gak ada laptop. Jadi maaf kalo spasi berantakan...

Dan maafin aku kalau di sini Chanyeol kubuat jahat. Jangan benci dia ya, readers! *kedipmanis

Ini cuma ff kok wkwk jangan sampe dibawa serius ya? Aku tau kalian udah paham kok. Tapi buat ngingetin aja hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya oke? Biar aku bisa fast update karena review itu vitamin yang bikin aku semangat ngetik ^^

Thanks buat yang udah baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff ini. Dan makasih banyak juga buat yang kemarin kasih semangat buat UTS-ku =))

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya. Baekhyun kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanya menyakitinya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

WARNING TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE!

Belum diedit, typo bertebaran. Mianhae readers sekalian... ㅠ. ㅠ

 **120 Days** [Chapter 4]

.

.

.

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Bahunya terus bergetar seiring dengan isak tangisnya yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruangan yang gelap itu.

Bayangan di mana Chanyeol yang murka dan berakhir memukulnya, terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Matanya memejam erat, ingin mengenyahkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya. Namun tidak bisa, semakin ia memejamkan matanya, semakin terbayang semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini.

.

.

.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Baekhyun tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah setelah keramas dengan hair dryer. Ia akhirnya memilih tinggal sementara di hotel yang disewa Sehun. Ia masih tidak ingin kembali ke hotel tempatnya, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menginap. Ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Kecewa? Marah? Atau sedih?

Entahlah. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia menyesal dengan keputusannya untuk pergi ke sini bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Apalagi mengikuti acara keluarga mereka. Seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

"Baek."

Suara Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, di samping Baekhyun. "Sudah selesai mandi, hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meletakan hair dryer di meja nakas. "Iya. Terima kasih karena telah mengijinkanku tinggal, Sehun- _ah_ ," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengusap rambut halus Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Cepatlah menyisir, aku akan membawamu makan malam di luar. Ada _restaurant_ Korea yang enak di sini," ucapnya lalu bangkit dari ranjang.

"Benarkah? Ah! Baiklah, Tuan Oh!" Baekhyun berseru riang.

Sehun tersenyum geli lalu keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk menyisir rambutnya dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

Setidaknya... ia masih memiliki Sehun yang bisa membuatnya melupakan masalahnya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengannya kembali.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menekan sandi kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam begitu pintu terbuka. Ia bahkan melupakan Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah kebingungan karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba di basement.

Wajah Chanyeol seakan menggelap saat tidak mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang dicarinya di dalam kamar. Dan ketika membuka lemari, tidak ada baju Baekhyun di sana. Semua barang milik Baekhyun menghilang.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu sampai di kamar Baekhyun. Ia mengernyit bingung karena Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tuan Kim, cepat cari Baekhyun. Aku sudah memasang GPS di kopernya," ucap Chanyeol pada seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi setelah Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kurasa Baekhyun menghilang."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Astaga! Kau harus menemukannya, Yeol. Dia tidak bisa pergi! Ibuku membutuhkannya!"

Chanyeol memantung dan menatap kosong pada lantai. "Ya... tentu saja. Aku akan menemukannya. Ia tidak bisa pergi sebelum perjanjian ini selesai," gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu. Dengan cepat _namja_ bermata bulat itu duduk di samping Chanyeol dan meletakan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kurasa pendonoran ini harus dilakukan secepatnya. Kau lihat Ibuku bukan? Tadi ia sempat pingsan... Aku takut... Aku..."

Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Chanyeol mematung seperti orang bodoh sebelum akhirnya memeluknya.

"Kyung... tidak bisa seperti itu. Ini masalah hidup-mati seseorang. Dan dalam perjanjian ia memiliki waktu 120 hari. Lagipula, dokter mengatakan Ibumu masih bisa bertahan. Kumohon bersabarlah...," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Kyungsoo terisak. "A-aku tahu... Hiks... Tapi bagaimana k-kalau ia menghilang? B-bagaimana kalau Ibuku... Hiks... Bagaimana kalau Ibuku tiba-tiba sekarat dan membutuhkan jantungnya sebelum 120 hari itu berakhir?"

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Maka aku akan memintanya untuk melakukannya," ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ia menolak?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Aku akan memaksanya."

 _Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah..._

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk berdansa. Kebetulan di hotel yang disewa Sehun tengah mengadakan pesta dansa yang memang rutin dilakukan 5 minggu sekali.

Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Ia sangat ingin belajar berdansa sejak lama, dan kini Sehun dapat mengajarinya.

" _Yaa_! Baek, jangan injak kakiku terus!" Sehun mengomel kesal.

"Sehun- _ah_! Menunduk sedikit aku sulit memegang pundakmu!" Baekhyun merengek. Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak terlalu tinggi dan Baekhyun awalnya bisa memegang pundaknya dengan mudah. Namun karena takut kakinya diinjak oleh Baekhyun, Sehun berjinjit hingga tingginya bertambah.

"Tapi jangan injak kakiku lagi, Baek!"

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, hehe"

Akhirnya, setelah belajar beberapa menit, Baekhyun sudah bisa berdansa. Ia tidak lagi menginjak kaki Sehun. Membuat keduanya bisa menikmati berdansa dengan musik indah yang mengiringi.

Sehun tidak berhenti memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Ada pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada _namja_ mungil itu. Namun ia tidak siap menanyakannya.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya sibuk melihat ke bawah, memastikan ia tidak lagi menginjak kaki Sehun mendongak merasakan tatapan Sehun.

"Ada apa, Sehun- _ah_?"

Sehun menggeleng lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Tidak ada."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Bohong. Aku tahu kau menatapku terus!"

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau, pendek."

" _Yaa_! Ayo katakan! Aku penasaran, Sehun- _ah_..."

"Lakukan maksudmu?"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan lembap menyentuh bibirnya.

Sehun mengecup bibirnya!

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Sehun menjauh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum geli. "Kau yang memintanya, Baek."

"Aish! Aku tidak!" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Kau menyebalkan Oh Sehun!" ucapnya kesal lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti gadis yang baru saja dicuri _first kiss_ nya. Oh! Apa benar ia baru saja mencuri _first kiss_ Baekhyun?

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku menyukaimu, Baek."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman yang ada di hotel. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Aish... Sehun benar-benar menyebalkan," gumamnya kesal. Pipinya kembali bersemu mengingatnya. Ia terus menangkup kedua pipinya yang terus terasa panas.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan membuat Baekhyun mematung melihatnya.

"Bersenang-senang, Byun Baekhyun?"

"C-Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun memberontak, namun akhirnya pasrah setelah mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke Korea saat itu juga dengan pesawat pribadinya. Dan selama perjalanan, Baekhyun terus menundukan wajahnya. Tidak berani berbicara karena Chanyeol terlihat marah.

Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur. Dan begitu terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya berbaring di ranjang miliknya. Di kamarnya.

Clek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk.

Dengan nada dingin yang menusuk, Chanyeol berbicara. "Puas berdansa dan berciuman dengan Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun?"

DEG

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia menundukan wajah dan mengigit bibirnya gugup.

"I-itu..."

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya turun dari ranjang.

"Kau milikku... Tidakkah kau tahu?"

"C-Chanyeol..."

"Argh!"

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan begitu sebuah pukulan menghantam perutnya.

"Berani melakukannya lagi, maka aku akan merobek dan mengeluarkan jantungmu secara paksa!"

"Chanyeol... Hiks..."

Praang!

Chanyeol melempar sebuah gelas ke dinding hingga pecah. Lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah dingin tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menangis sambil memegangi perutnya di sudut ruangan. Di bajunya terdapat sedikit noda darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri akibat pukulan keras di perutnya.

Braak

Chanyeol meninju dinding di kamar mandi dengan keras. Hingga tangannya berdarah.

"Brengsek!"

Bayangan Baekhyun dan Sehun berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya marah dan emosi.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Kau sudah berani menyentuh milik **ku**. Aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek!"

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan diri selama lebih dari 3 jam, Chanyeol berjalan dan memasuki kamarnya dan Baekhyun.

Keadaan kamar gelap gulita. Jemari Chanyeol meraba dinding dan menekan sakelar lampu.

DEG

Jantungnya berdegup keras melihat sosok mungil yang meringkuk lemah di sudut ruangan. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghampiri dan merengkuh sosok itu dengan hati-hati.

"Baek, bangunlah. Aku minta maaf," bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya di telinga Baekhyun.

Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun. Pipinya terasa dingin, kondisi Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan dan membuat hati Chanyeol seakan ditusuk hingga terasa ngilu.

Tak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, kekhawatiran Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Ia mengangkat dan membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di ranjang. Lalu menggantikan bajunya dengan baju yang bersih.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, lalu menarik selimut dan menyelimuti mereka. Ia menyampingkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Maafkan aku, Baek," bisiknya pelan lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. "Selamat tidur. Besok aku berjanji akan mengembalikan senyummu, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif. Lalu memejamkan matanya, menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Eung~"

Baekhyun melenguh dan menggeliat. Matanya mengerjap membiasakan cahaya yang menyinari wajah manisnya.

DEG

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memerah mendapati bibir Chanyeol yang tepat berada di depan matanya.

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol terbangun karena pergerakan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan saat menatapnya. Hati Chanyeol terasa diremas saat melihat hal itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berdeham dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah. Kita akan ke Lotte World hari ini," ucap Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari kamar. "Aku akan memasak sarapan."

Baekhyun tercengang. Kemudian menjerit tertahan dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Seketika ia melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaanku...," gumamnya senang. Air mata bahagia menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "Chanyeol- _ah_... _Gomawoyo_."

Walau Baekhyun tidak yakin apakah hari ini akan semenyenangkan bayangannya, namun ia tetap merasa bahagia. Dan ia harus ceria seharian ini.

Karena ini mungkin akan menjadi kencan yang pertama dan terakhir untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Kencan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol berjalan dengan baik. Chanyeol seharian ini bersikap sangat hangat padanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, hal inilah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

Setelah menaiki banyak wahana di Lotte World, keduanya memutuskan untuk makan siang di sebuah restorant yang cukup mewah.

Pelayan pergi setelah mereka memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu makanan tiba, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai sibuk dengan benda mati itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terus tersenyum manis sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol.

" _Chanyeolie tampan sekali... Beruntungnya aku bisa menemukanmu kembali, Yeol..."_

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengunci ponselnya dan beralih menatap balik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku ingin menatap wajah Chanyeol selama mungkin!"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar jawaban namja manis di hadapannya. "Kenapa?"

" _Karena waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi..."_

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Hening.

Keduanya tiba-tiba terdiam. Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa sedikit senang sekaligus bingung dengan jawaban aneh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merutuki jawaban anehnya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai pelayan tiba dan menyajikan makanan.

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Sampai Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan membuka suara. "Kenapa kemarin kau begitu marah?"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol hingga mata mereka bertemu pandang. Ia mengigit bibirnya gugup. "Kenapa... kau begitu marah saat aku berciuman dengan Sehun? Bukankah... bukankah kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kau tahu, Yeol? Aku jadi mengira kalau kau cemburu dan mulai mencintaiku... Kau membuatku berharap lebih," suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Namun detik berikutnya ia berdeham dan menundukan wajahnya. "Lupakan. Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakannya, oke?"

Tidak. Chanyeol tidak bisa melupakan itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang memakan makanannya kembali.

" _Kenapa? Aku pun tidak tahu, Baek... Aku tidak mencintaimu tapi aku ingin memilikimu dan tidak ingin ada yang menyentuhmu, Baek,"_ gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol tahu ia egois.

Chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan bisa memiliki Baekhyun seperti memiliki Kyungsoo.

Karena pada akhirnya, Baekhyun harus mati agar ia bisa bersama dengan Kyungsoo seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pikir kencan mereka akan berakhir begitu saja setelah makan siang. Namun tidak, Chanyeol mengajaknya ke sungai Han. _Namja_ jangkung itu bahkan membawa sepeda agar mereka bisa berkeliling dengan sepeda.

Hati Baekhyun terenyuh. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan semua ini.

Kini keduanya bersepeda, menyusuri sungai Han. Baekhyun duduk dibonceng Chanyeol, satu tangan ia rentangkan menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk. Sedangkan tangan lain memegang ujung baju Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh.

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang sebentar untuk memastikan Baekhyun aman. Pasalnya, Baekhyun hanya berpegangan pada bajunya dengan satu tangan. Ia takut kalau saja tubuh mungil itu akan terjatuh ke belakang.

"Aaa~ anginnya sejuk sekali!" Baekhyun berseru riang. "Chanyeol- _ah_ , tambah kecepatan laju sepeda ini, kumohon?" pintanya. Ia merasa laju sepeda ini sedikit lamban.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar nada memohon Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit manja. "Kalau kau mau aku mengebut, kau harus berpengan dengan benar. Aku tidak mau repot mengobatimu jika terjatuh dan terluka."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. " _Sebegitu merepotkan kah aku?"_

Akhirnya, Baekhyun dengan gugup melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Chanyeol. Ia menempelkan wajahnya di punggung hangat Chanyeol. "Tidak apa kalau seperti ini?" tanyanya ragu, takut kalau saja Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan pelukannya.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Hembusan napas dan pelukan Baekhyun terasa hangat dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tiba-tiba, terbesit keinginan untuk memperlambat laju sepedanya selambat mungkin agar mereka bisa terus seperti ini.

"Y-ya... tidak masalah. Aku akan mulai mengebut sesuai permintaanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun bersorak senang dalam hati lalu mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _Gomawoyo_ , Yeollie... Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Kau benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Hm..."

"Dengan begini, aku akan bisa mati dengan bahagia nantinya," Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar, namun telinga lebar Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya menjadikan Baekhyun calon pendonor jantung untuk Ibu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Mind to review?**

AKHIRNYA AKU BISA NGELANJUT FF INI LAGI! *sujudsyukur

Maaf telat banget... Aku tahu. Ini telat pake banget dan sangat...

Sebenernya aku sempet pengen stop ngelanjutin ff ini karena beberapa alasan. Yang pertama karena aku sebenernya gak bisa nulis angst, dan karena kena writer's block. Ugh, ngeselin. Ide udah bersarang di otak, bahkan aku sampe nangis sendiri dengan scene menyedihkan yang kurencanain. Tapi begitu mau ditulis dan setelah ditulis... susah buat nulisnya dan angstnya gak kerasa. Maafkan aku karena ff ini mengecewakan...

Makasih banyak buat yang nungguin kelanjutan ff ini, sampe ngirim PM nanyain kelanjutan ff ini. Ff ini bakal kuselesaikan kok. Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi selesai. Walau mungkin gak ada yang inget atau nungguin ff ini lagi, aku bakal tetep ngelanjutin ff ini.

See you next time! ^^

Baekkie Puppy diupdate minggu depan ya~ masih on process ㅠ. ㅠ

Big thanks buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite ff ini. Maaf belum bisa kusebut satu-satu. Di last chapter nanti pasti aku tulis kok hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Baekhyun hanya memiliki Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menawarkan kebahagiaan padanya. Baekhyun kecewa karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanya menyakitinya. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkannya untuk kebahagiaan Kyungsoo.

WARNING TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE!

Belum diedit typo bertebaran. Mianhae readers sekalian...

 **120 Days [Chapter 5]  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasa dicintai. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Yeollie..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sosok Chanyeol sangat tampan bahkan saat sedang tidur. Membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum senang sambil menatapnya kagum.

Saat ini, mereka tengah berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Chanyeol sempat membawanya _dinner_ , lalu setelahnya mereka pulang dan tidur bersama seperti biasa. Namun kali ini berbeda. Karena ini kali pertama mereka tidur bersama tanpa saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Ah- lebih tepatnya Chanyeol tidak memunggunginya dan membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggungnya sebelum tidur seperti biasanya.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya senang. Chanyeol memeluknya semalaman. Membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman tidur dalam dekapan hangat _namja_ tinggi itu. Membuatnya merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sedunia.

Jemarinya perlahan terangkat, hendak menyentuh kelopak mata, hidung, dan bibir itu. Tapi kemudian sebelum berhasil, ia menghentikan pergerakannya. Merasa tidak berhak untuk melakukan itu.

Akhirnya, dengan perlahan Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya kembali ke posisi semula. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan besar yang hangat menangkap pegelangan tangannya. Kemudian menarik tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi hangat itu. Mata Baekhyun melebar.

"C-Chanyeollie...," lirih Baekhyun. Matanya melebar dan pipinya bersemu. Hingga ia terlihat menggemaskan.

"Hm? Sudah puas mengagumiku, Baek?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya dan sambil menatap tajam matanya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa ada desiran di dadanya.

" _M-mian_... Aku..." Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Lagi.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangannya kembali. Dan kali ini membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Baekhyun menahan napas saat pandangannya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol yang terbalut kaos berwarna hitam. Ia bisa mendengar suara degupan jantung. Apakah itu suara dari Chanyeol? Atau dirinya?

"Chanyeol... Lepaskan aku..."

"Sst... biarkan seperti ini. Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Seketika pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah. Ia mengangguk malu dan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar. Aroma parfum Chanyeol sangat _manly_ dan membuatnya berdebar.

Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya di puncak kepala _namja_ mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, menghirup aroma manis dari surai madu Baekhyun. Ini seperti aroma strawberry dan vanilla. Sangat manis dan menenangkan.

"Baek?"

"Y-ya?"

"Apa shampoo yang kau pakai? Baumu seperti keponakanku yang berusia 8 tahun."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Aku pakai shampoo anak-anak. Aku suka baunya, sangat nyaman."

Chanyeol diam saja. Suasana menjadi canggung. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya. Apa ia bercerita terlalu banyak?

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol. "Kau tidak suka? Baiklah. Katakan apa shampoo yang Kyungsoo pakai dan aku akan-

Chanyeol mengeratkan rengkuhannya di pinggang dan punggung Baekhyun. Membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak di dalam dekapan tubuh raksasanya.

"Jangan menyebutnya saat kita sedang bersama."

Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun selain aku saat kita sedang bersama."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Dan kumohon, jangan pergi dariku, Baek."

Baekhyun berhenti bernapas saat Chanyeol menundukan wajahnya, dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Matanya melebar menatap mata Chanyeol yang terpejam saat menciumnya.

Kenapa manis sekali?

"Apa ini artinya Chanyeol mencintaiku?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol menarik dirinya kembali. Dan Baekhyun mencoba kembali bernapas dengan benar.

Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya, membuat tatapan mereka semakin terikat.

"Baek... Apa masih sempat jika aku membatalkannya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

"Membatalkan apa?" napas Baekhyun tercekat.

Hening.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya, memikirkan kembali hal yang akan dia ucapkan. Matanya menatap lekat

"Perjanjian itu... Aku-

Drrt...

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Mengantupkan kembali bibirnya, dan melepas pelukannya dengan Baekhyun sambil menghela napas panjang. Lalu mengambil ponsel di meja nakas.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia ingin sekali meminta Chanyeol menjawab panggilan itu nanti, dan mengatakan apa yang mau dikatakannya sekarang juga. Tapi lagi-lagi, ia merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu.

 _Memangnya siapa dirimu, Byun?_

Akhirnya, Baekhyun membalikan tubuhhnya membelakangi Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk bertelepon dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sempat mendengar Chanyeol menyebut namanya tadi.

"Y-ya. Aku akan segera ke sana membawanya."

Chanyeol menutup panggilan. Matanya menatap kosong pada ponsel di tangannya. Kemudian beralih menatap punggung mungil di sampingnya.

"Baek?"

"Y-ya?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup. Berharap yang dia pikirkan saat ini tidak akan terjadi.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menghela napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Kemudian membuka kedua mata dan bibirnya perlahan, "Ibu Kyungsoo sekarat. Kami membutuhkanmu sekarang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Sebelumnya, ia meminta izin untuk bisa menikmati hari terakhirnya. Ia ingin menenangkan diri, melepas semua beban pikiran dan hati yang dirasakannya. Ia ingin melupakan dan merelakan semuanya agar bisa pergi dengan tenang.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam, dengan berjalan kaki akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Taman kecil di dekat sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Ia pernah bersekolah di sana dan rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Di sana terdapat pohon maple yang besar, membuat taman itu terasa sejuk. Baekhyun berjongkok di depan sebatang pohon maple yang besar.

Di batang pohon itu, terdapat sebuah ukiran nama yang bertuliskan 'C&B'. Jemari lentiknya meraba dengan perlahan ukiran itu. Senyum manis namun terlihat sendu terukir di wajahnya.

"Yeollie... Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakanku, huh?" gumamnya sambil menatap kosong ukiran itu. "Kau bilang aku cinta sejatimu...," lirihnya sedih.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di pohon itu. _Namja_ mungil itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba, semua kejadian awal-mula ia bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol saat dewasa berputar di kepalanya. Saat itu, ia sangat sedih karena Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya. _Namja_ tiang itu datang menolong sekaligus memanfaatkan dirinya yang tengah putus asa.

.

.

.

 **-** _ **Flashback-**_

 _Baekhyun menatap hamparan air di bawah tubuhnnya. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan._

" _Appa, eomma, Baekbeom hyung. Aku akan menemui kalian..."_

 _Perlahan, ia melemaskan tubuhnya dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pegangan jembatan. Ia memejamkan mata, siap menuju ajal yang diinginkannya._

" _Yaa! Apa kau bodoh?!"_

 _Seseorang mengagalkan aksi bunuh dirinya._

 _Seseorang menarik tangannya._

 _Seseorang dengan wajah yang tampak familiar di matanya._

 _Baekhyun menatap namja di hadapannya dengan lekat. Namja itu menariknya hingga posisi mereka saling berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang hampir terbunuh._

" _K-kau?"_

" _Aku Park Chanyeol. Dan siapa dirimu, tuan mungil? Kau bunuh diri agar dapat apa, huh?"_

Park Chanyeol. Yeollie? Sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya _, Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati sambil terus menatap lekat wajah namja di hadapannya._

" _A-aku Byun Baekhyun," jawab Baekhyun pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah itu, menunggu reaksinya._

 _Chanyeol pun terus menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan hingga ingin bunuh diri?"_

" _Kebahagiaan."_

 _Setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan mendorong pelan bahunya hingga tercipta jarak di antara mereka._

 _Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya. Kedua tangannya beralih memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena dingin angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya. Di kepalanya, berputar-putar banyak hal._

Chanyeol tidak mengenalku? Kenapa? Apa wajahku sangat berbeda dari 8 tahun lalu?

" _Baekhyun."_

 _Suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang sempat hadir di antara mereka. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya._

" _Y-ya?"_

" _Kau ingin kebahagiaan, bukan?"_

" _Ya. Kau bisa membahagiakanku, Yeol?"_

" _Tentu saja. Asal kau bersedia membahagiakanku setelahnya."_

" _Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Hingga wajah Baekhyun memerah dan sulit bernapas._

" _Berikan jantungmu pada Ibu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo bahagia. Maka aku akan bahagia juga."_

" _S-siapa Kyungsoo?"napas Baekhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol_

" _Tunanganku. Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"_

" _..."_

" _Kita sama-sama diuntungkan. Kalau bersedia, jawablah dan mari kita ke tempat tinggalku untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut."_

" _Y-ya, aku bersedia Chanyeol."_

Bodoh sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun. _Baekhyun tersenyum miris._

.

.

.

 _Dan di sinilah Baekhyun. Di apartement mewah Chanyeol. Ia menatap kertas perjanjian yang baru selesai dibuat oleh Chanyeol._

" _H-hanya 120 hari?!"_

" _Hm. Memangnya kau mau Kyungsoo mati frustasi mengkhawatirkan ibunya jika harus menunggu lebih lama?"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Chanyeol benar-benar telah berubah._

" _Begitu ya. Jadi bagimu lebih baik aku yang mati ya..."_

 _Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan namja di hadapannya. "Yaa! 'Kan kau tadi yang ingin mati. Kenapa sekarang terlihat seperti takut mati, huh?"_

" _K-kau menolongku hanya untuk memanfaatkanku?"_

" _Tidak. Hanya saja, aku mau mengabulkan keinginanmu. Kau tidak akan bahagia walau kau mati. Dan tentu saja, semua hal ada timbal-baliknya. Setelah kau mendapat keinginanmu, kau berikan keinginanku. Bukankah itu cukup adil?"_

Chanyeol jahat. _Baekhyun menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak._

" _B-baiklah. Aku setuju._

Dan kau sangat bodoh, Byun. _Baekhyun tertawa miris dalam hati sambil memperhatikan wajah tampan Chanyeol._

Setidaknya, aku dapat bersamamu kembali. Walau hanya sebentar.

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

.

.

.

 _Kebahagiaan?_

Baekhyun tersentak. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa Chanyeol belum memberikannya kebahagiaan seperti yang dulu ia janjikan. Ia tidak merasa bahagia, karena Chanyeol jarang menemaninya seperti ekspetasinya dan hanya menyuruhnya bersenang-senang seorang diri dengan uang yang diberikannya.

 _Lalu yang kemarin itu apa, Baek? Bukankah kau sudah bahagia?_

 _Tapi ini tidak adil. Hanya sedikit kebahagiaan dan kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu. Jangan bodoh, Byun._

Batinnya berperang. Baekhyun meringis, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba timbul rasa untuk menghentikan perjanjian itu dan menuntut janji Chanyeol?

Mengapa sekarang ia merasa tidak rela melepas nyawanya?

Mengapa ia merasa kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol berikan sangat jauh dari kata cukup padahal tadi pagi ia merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia?

 _Benar. Aku baru merasa bahagia sekali saj dan harus membayar dengan nyawaku? Ini tidak adil, tidak sesuai perjanjian. Chanyeol tidak dapat menepati janjinya, kenapa aku harus?_

Baekhyung menghela napasnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri. Setelah menepuk celananya yang mungkin kotor karena duduk di tanah, ia mengambil ponsel di saku mantel tebal yang digunakannya. Jarinya menari lincah di layar sentuh ponselnya, kemudian ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Baekhyun? Kau ke mana saja, huh? Kuhubungi tidak pernah bisa. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu apalagi kemarin-"

"Sehun- _ah_ , bisa kau jemput aku?" potong Baekhyun cepat.

Terdengar dengusan Sehun. "Aish, kau pikir aku supirmu?"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak ma-

"Baiklah! Beritahu aku kau ada di mana!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memberitahu posisinya saat ini. Setelah panggilan terputus, ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku mantelnya. Ia berbalik menatap ke arah pohon yang menyimpan kenangannya bersama Chanyeol.

Senyum sendu menghiasi wajahnya. "Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku tidak akan memberikan nyawaku begitu saja pada wanita tua itu."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap-ngusap punggung _namja_ bermata bulat dalam dekapannya. Sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan.

"Sst... Kyung, tenang saja. Ibumu pasti akan sembuh."

Kyungsoo terisak. "Tidak, Chanyeol- _ah_. Dia tidak akan sembuh sebelum mendapat donor jantung untuknya."

"Tenang saja. Besok ibumu akan segera dioperasi, Baekhyun sudah setuju," ucap Chanyeol. Perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimuti hatinya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangisnya. Mendorong bahu Chanyeol pelan hingga pelukan mereka terlepas, dan menatap mata bulat _namja_ tiang itu. "K-kau serius? Ia tidak menolak walau ini belum 120 hari?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pandangan mata kosong. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun. Ia bahkan belum menepati janjinya.

Tapi, bukankah Baekhyun bersedia? Kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Toh, kemarin ia sudah berkata pada Kyungsoo akan memaksanya jika memang harus. Dan kini, tanpa dipaksa Baekhyun sudah setuju.

Ya, walau tidak setuju ia akan tetap memaksa. Apapun untuk Kyungsoo, tunangannya.

.

.

.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi."_

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dengan kesal sekaligus cemas. Ia menggeram kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Terlihat jelas seperti orang yang tengah frustasi.

Baekhyun tidak dapat dihubungi.

Tiap detik, menit berlalu dan menambah kegelisahan Chanyeol. Pasalnya, jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Namun, Baekhyun tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Padahal _namja_ itu mengatakan akan ke rumah sakit sore hari. Tapi nyatanya, ia belum datang juga.

Apa dia ingin datang di pagi hari?

Tidak.

Jika Baekhyun datang di pagi hari, itu artinya hanya akan ada beberapa jam sisa waktunya sebelum operasi dimulai. Padahal ia berencana mengutarakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Tentang matanya yang sering kali terpaku memandangi wajah manis milik _namja_ itu, hidungnya yang nyaman menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang manis seperti strawberry, dan hatinya berdebar secara tidak sadar saat melihat senyumnya. Juga rasa tidak rela saat melihatnya bersama _namja_ lain.

Mungkin, ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri merasa ragu, karena ia sendiri baru mengenal Baekhyun dalam waktu kurang dari 20 hari. Mengapa secepat itu ia menyukainya? Bahkan sebelumnya untuk hanya menyukai Kyungsoo saja, ia perlu waktu lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Apa keputusanku ini sudah benar?" lirih Chanyeol frustasi.

Drrttt

Chanyeol melihat ponselnya dan terkejut mendapati nama Baekhyun. Ia pun segera membuka pesan dari _namja_ itu.

 **From: Baekhyun**

 _Chanyeol-ah, bisa temui aku di apartementmu? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Baekhyun? Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol mengambil mantel serta kunci mobil di pangkuannya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku mau membatalkan perjanjian itu. Kau tidak pernah membahagiakanku melainkan menyakitiku!"

Baekhyun berucap dengan nada lirih, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah menatap kosong lantai yang dipijaknya. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, takut goyah akan keputusannya setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam. Entah kenapa, kali ini respon otaknya terlalu lambat. Sampai semenit kemudian baru menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkan _namja_ di hadapannya.

Seketika, tatapan Chanyeol menajam memandang Baekhyun. "Kau bercanda?" sinisnya, tidak menyangka akan apa yang didengarnya.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya gugup, jemarinya memilin ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Suara Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu sinis sekaligus datar dan dingin membuat jantungnya berdetak keras karena gugup. "Y-ya."

Grepp

"A-akh!"

"Kenapa huh?! Kau mengingkari ucapanmu semalam, Byun Baekhyun!"

Teriakan marah Chanyeol lebih menyakitinya dibandingkan cengkraman keras di lehernya oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, karena rahang dan hatinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeol tidak membahagiakanku..."

"Omong kosong, Baek. Aku memberikanmu fasilitas hidup yang mewah, kau seharusnya sudah bahagia karena hidupmu sebelum bertemu denganku sangat sengsara tanpa keluarga!"

Baekhyun tercekat. "J-jadi... Selama ini kau menganggap aku hanya butuh uang untuk kebahagiaanku?"

Chanyeol mendengus. Cengkramannya pada rahang Baekhyun sedikit ia longgarkan. "Ya. Lagipula, kita sudah berkencan waktu itu dan kau bilang kau bahagia. Bukankah semua yang kuberikan sudah cukup?"

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh dan mengalir hingga mengenai tangan besar Chanyeol yang masih mencengkram rahangnya. "Tidak, Yeol... Itu tidak cukup, yang kubutuhkan adalah kenangan indah bersamamu sebagai kebahagiaan..."

Cengkraman Chanyeol terlepas, Baekhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol sedih. "Chanyeol- _ah_..."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu, sungguh. Tentu ia tahu, Baekhyun tidak menginginkan uangnya. Ia merutuki otaknya yang bodoh hingga bisa memikirkan dan mengucapkan hal sebodoh itu.

"Cih. Baiklah, silahkan keluar dari rumahku. Kau akan menyesal Byun."

Blamm!

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis sendirian di kamarnya karena sakit di hatinya. _Namja_ tinggi itu kembali ke rumah sakit, mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata karena emosi.

Kenapa saat ini seperti ada sosok lain dalam dirinya?

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, namun ucapannya malah bertentangan dengan keinginannya dan berakhir menyakiti Baekhyun lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Pagi hari tiba.

Chanyeol telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan meminum minuman keras di sebuah bar yang pernah beberapa kali dikunjunginya bersama temannya. Kali ini, ia bukan menemani temannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika berkunjung. Kini ia berkunjung karena keinginannya sendiri untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

Dini hari saat kembali ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo yang belum tidur menanyakan tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang penolakannya, dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis hingga bersimpuh agar bisa memaksa Baekhyun seperti ucapannya sebelumnya.

Kondisi Ibu Kyungsoo cukup sekarat dan belum menemukan pendonor selain Baekhyun. Walau sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, tetap saja Kyungsoo dan keluarganya bersikeras ingin operasi segera dilakukan karena khawatir kondisi Ibunya akan berubah tiba-tiba.

Ternyata, minuman keras tidak dapat menghilangkan masalah itu dari pikirannya. Akhirnya, Chanyeol membuat sebuah keputusan. Dengan keadaan yang masih setengah mabuk, ia memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 **[Preview chapter 6]**

 _Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding di belakangnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan ketakutan sekaligus kecewa._

" _C-Chanyeol-ah... Jangan lakukan..."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah terpojok._

" _Baek, pilihlah. Aku mengambil secara paksa atau kau menyerahkannya seperti ucapanmu sebelumnya?"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan memandang Chanyeol yang tengah memegang pisau dapur di tangan kanannya._

.

.

.

 **Thanks for read ^^ Review juseyo~**

 **Kritik beserta saran sangat diterima. Bahasanya jangan kasar ya tapi :)**

.

.

.

I'M BACKKKKK

Setelah sekian lama menghilang karena penyakit writer's block kronis huhu

Berapa bulan ya gak update? 6 bulan-an ya hiks lama banget ternyata :')

Maaf ya buat semua readers yang sudah menunggu ff ini (kalo ada). Aku terlalu nikmatin kegiatan sebagai pembaca ff lain dan nonton drama sampe tiap mau ngetik lanjutan ff ini tuh rasanya susah karena udah gak pernah ngetik ff setelah sekian lama :""""

Chapter depan ff ini udah tamat. Aku akan usahain bisa cepet update, karena aku sendiri udah kurang semangat ngelanjut ff ini lebih panjang lagi setelah baca ulang chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Banyak bagian yang janggal, dan aku gak sadar pas ngetiknya hufttt

Oke, maaf ini jadi banyak curhat. Terima kasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, follow+favorite, dan review. Terharu banget ternyata banyak yang suka ff ini :')

See you next time~


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE:** Semua isi ff ini hanya imajinasi. Begitu pula dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan donor-mendonor di sini hanya untuk mendukung alur cerita, kenyataannya tidak sama seperti di ff ini hehe

 **120 Days [Chapter 6-END]**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Terima kasih karena sudah membuatku merasa dicintai. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Yeollie..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HAPPY READING-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan meminum minuman keras di sebuah bar yang pernah beberapa kali dikunjunginya bersama temannya. Kali ini, ia bukan menemani temannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika berkunjung. Kini ia berkunjung karena keinginannya sendiri untuk melupakan sejenak masalahnya.

Dini hari saat kembali ke rumah sakit, Kyungsoo yang belum tidur menanyakan tentang Baekhyun. Chanyeol menceritakan tentang penolakannya, dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis hingga bersimpuh agar bisa memaksa Baekhyun seperti ucapannya sebelumnya.

Kondisi Ibu Kyungsoo cukup sekarat dan belum menemukan pendonor selain Baekhyun. Walau sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, tetap saja Kyungsoo dan keluarganya bersikeras ingin operasi segera dilakukan karena khawatir kondisi Ibunya akan berubah tiba-tiba.

Ternyata, minuman keras tidak dapat menghilangkan masalah itu dari pikirannya. Akhirnya, Chanyeol membuat sebuah keputusan. Dengan keadaan yang masih setengah mabuk, ia memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baehyun hanya menangis sampai air matanya tidak dapat keluar lagi. Akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi merengkuh lututnya di sudut kamar. Mata _namja_ mungil itu mengerjap pelan, terbangun karena suara kicauan burung mengusik pendengarannya. Kemudian ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dan melihat jarum jam menunjukan pukul 6.14 pagi.

 **Blam!**

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras membuatnya tersentak. Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri, sedikit kesulitan karena kakinya terasa kram. Mungkin karena terlalu lama tidur sambil memeluk lututnya hingga menyebabkan kakinya kram.

 **Clekk**

Sosok yang sedang tidak ingin dilihatnya membuka pintu dan memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi sosok itu. Merasa sedikit ketakutan begitu melihat wajah dingin dan tidak bersahabat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya, dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Itu bukan ajakan, melainkan perintah.

Tangan Baekhyun menggepal di samping tubuhnya. "T-tidak mau. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu aku tidak mau?" tolaknya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

 _Apa Chanyeol akan memaksaku?_

 _Tidak bisa. Ini semua tidak sesuai perjanjian. Ia tidak memenuhi janjinya dan tidak sampai 120 hari, jadi seharusnya aku juga tidak perlu melakukannya!_

"Tapi kau harus," balas Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar dingin dan itu membuat Baekhyun merinding.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Chanyeol- _ah_. Aku tidak mau, kau sendiri tidak memenuhi janjimu dan ini bahkan belum 120 hari! Jadi kenapa aku harus?" Baekhyun kembali menolak dengan nada lelah. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

 _Sebegitu besarkah cintamu pada Kyungsoo, Yeollie?_

Chanyeol memutuskan tatapan mereka, ia tahu dirinya akan goyah jika menatap mata itu lebih lama lagi. _Namja_ itu duduk di tepi kasur Baekhyun, menatap kosong lantai yang dipijaknya.

"Kau pilih menyerahkan dirimu dengan suka hati atau aku yang akan membuatmu terpaksa melakukannya?"

" _Mwo_?"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak. Baekhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu terlihat mengerikan, Baekhyun benar-benar takut.

"Sepertinya aku harus memaksamu," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu di balik jas yang dikenakannya. Lalu bangkit dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

Napas Baekhyun tercekat melihat benda yang tengah dipegang Chanyeol. "K-kau mau membunuhku?"

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur dinding di belakangnya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan ketakutan sekaligus kecewa.

"C-Chanyeol- _ah_... Jangan lakukan..."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sambil terus berjalan pelan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah terpojok.

"Baek, pilihlah. Aku mengambil secara paksa atau kau menyerahkannya seperti ucapanmu sebelumnya?"

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar ketakutan memandang Chanyeol yang tengah memegang pisau dapur di tangan kirinya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan dipenuhi keringat dingin serta air mata. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya kalau sosok yang di hadapannya adalah Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang sudah ia cintai selama hampir seumur hidupnya.

"K-kau bukan C-Chanyeol yang kukenal... H-hiks," Baekhyun mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya kembali namun gagal karena punggungnya sudah membentur tembok.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan tertawa sinis, sambil mendekati Baekhyun dengan perlahan. "Kau 'kan memang belum mengenalku dengan benar, Baek. Kita bahkan belum satu bulan mengenal."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. _Kita bahkan sudah mengenal sejak lama, Yeollie._

Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan mendesak Baekhyun di dinding hingga Baekhyun terhimpit di antara dinding dan tubuhnya. "Baekhyun, tepati janjimu," bisiknya dengan suara serak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba membuat jarak di antara mereka dengan mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol. Namun ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, hati dan pikirannya sudah lelah dan berimbas pada tubuhnya hingga ia tidak mampu untuk sekedar mendorong Chanyeol menjauh.

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Kyungsoo? Kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, wajahnya mendongak membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

Tenggorokan Chanyeol terasa tercekat mendengar ucapan dan melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, jika ingin Kyungsoo-nya bahagia. "Y-ya. Perasaanmu tidaklah penting, kau hanya orang asing bagiku. Aku sangat mencintainya, makanya aku bisa mengancammu seperti ini."

Baekhyun menunduk dan meringis pelan kala merasa nyeri di dadanya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ia tahan.

" _ **Kau hanya orang asing bagiku."**_

Ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar sukses melukai hatinya, seakan ada sebilah pisau yang menusuk-nusuknya. Sangat sakit sampai rasanya ingin mati saja.

 _Benar. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?_

Tiba-tiba, ia menginginkan kematian.

 _Sebaiknya aku mati, maka ibu Kyungsoo tidak akan tertolong dan ia tidak akan bahagia. Sepertiku._

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan kirinya yang semula menodongkan pisau ke arah Baekhyun. Hatinya mulai semakin goyah melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan. Dan semua itu karena dirinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, dengan pergerakan cepat Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghujamkan pisau itu ke dadanya.

"AKHHH"

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk dan tersungkur di lantai, pisau yang kini bersimbah tergeletak di sampingnya. Tangan _namja_ mungil itu menekan dadanya karena merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Chanyeol, mematung menatap Baekhyun dan tangannya yang sama-sama bersimbah darah secara bergantian. Tidak menduga Baekhyun akan melakukan hal itu.

Tangannya bergetar dan matanya membulat panik. "B-Baekhyun- _ah_...," panggilnya terkejut, kemudian berjongkok dan mengguncang bahu Baekhyun pelan. "A-apa yang k-kau lakukan...? Baek..."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sibuk meringis dan mengerang kesakitan. Yang mana berhasil melukai hati Chanyeol. Air mata tanpa sadar jatuh dari mata bulatnya, dadanya ikut terasa sakit dan sesak seakan turut merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat. Satu tangan merengkuh pinggangnya sedang tangan lainnya mengusap-usap punggung dan rambut Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku Baek... Hiks..."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Tangannya yang semula menekan dadanya, kini beralih melingkar di leher Chanyeol dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, meredam erangan kesakitannya di sana.

Rasa kecewa begitu besar Baekhyun rasakan, karena baru dapat membuat Chanyeol sadar dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri, yang berarti ia akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"A-aku kecewa... C-Chanyeol tega sekali pada Baekkie, hiks... Ugh"

 **DEG**

Chanyeol mematung mendengar panggilan itu, jantungnya berdegup keras. Napasnya tercekat kala merasa sakit tiba-tiba di kepalanya dan telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang asing.

" _B-Baekkie, jangan menangis..."_

" _J-jangan pergi, Yeollie..."_

" _Iya, aku tidak akan pergi."_

" _A-aku mencintaimu, Yeollie..."_

"A-aku mencintaimu, Yeollie..."

Tangan yang semula melingkar di leher namja jangkung itu, jatuh perlahan dan terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

"BAEKHYUN- _AH_!"

 **Brakk**

"BAEK!"

.

.

.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun ada di apartemen milik Park Chanyeol, tuan."

"Kirimkan alamatnya padaku sekarang juga."

"Baik."

Sehun menghela napasnya lega setelah mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja kemarin, dan tercatat sudah kembali ke Korea. Namun saat kembali ke sekolah, Baekhyun belum hadir dan wali kelasnya mengatakan kalau anak itu menambah izinnya sampai lusa.

 _ **Drrt...**_

Ponselnya bergetar dan ada sebuah pesan masuk berisikan alamat apartemen keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini. Sehun pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menuju alamat itu.

Dalam perjalanan, ia memikirkan apa hubungan Baekhyun dan _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Apa mereka berpacaran?" gumamnya ragu, merasa tidak rela jika dugaannya benar.

Ia sudah mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari 3 tahun, tentu saja menyesakkan untuknya jika Baekhyun berpacaran dengan orang lain. Yah, Sehun pikir itu kesalahannya sendiri karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada _namja_ mungil bermata sipit yang berhasil memikat hatinya itu.

Sehun tiba di apartement yang dari informasi pengawalnya adalah tempat Baekhyun tinggal saat ini. Dengan tergesa ia masuk, menaiki _lift_ hingga sampai di depan kamar bernomor 298.

Ia menekan bel berulang kali, namun pintu tidak kunjung terbuka.

Sehun mengerang frustasi, merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun di dalam sana. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu akhirnya memanggil dan meminta bantuan bodyguardnya untuk mendobrak pintu apartemen tersebut.

 **Brakk**

"BAEKHYUN- _AH_!"

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Matanya melebar melihat Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah terkulai lemas di pangkuan lelaki yang ia ketahui bernama Chanyeol.

"Brengsek," Sehun menggeram marah begitu matanya menangkap benda tajam berupa pisau berlumuran darah tergeletak tidak jauh dari keduanya.

Si brengsek itu mencoba membunuh Baekhyun, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun.

"BAEK!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol mematung, menundukan kepala dan menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit yang dipijaknya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan luka lebam di wajahnya.

Penampilannya begitu kacau. Begitu pula dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba, kerah bajunya ditarik membuatnya bangkit setengah berdiri dari bangku yang semula didudukinya. Memaksanya mendongak dan melihat wajah lelaki berkulit pucat yang tak lebih tinggi darinya.

Sehun mencengkram kerah Chanyeol erat, menggeram kesal. "Brengsek kau! Baekhyun sudah mati, kau puas hah?!"

Chanyeol yang semula seperti orang bodoh tidak bereaksi apa-apa kini menatap mata Sehun dengan rasa terkejut memenuhi dirinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" napas Chanyeol tercekat karena merasa sesak di bagian dadanya.

Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Selamat Chanyeol- _sshi_. Kau sudah membunuh Baekhyun."

"..."

"Kau bahagia bukan? Karena kini Kyungsoo kini begitu bahagia, Ibunya telah sehat kembali."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, brengsek."

"TENTU SAJA URUSANKU! KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG KUCINTAI BAJINGAN!"

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku dan napasnya tercekat begitu telinganya menangkap kata "membunuh".

"A-aku... Membunuh Baekhyun?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Sehun menarik Chanyeol, memasuki ruangan di mana Baekhyun berada. Dan di sanalah Baekhyun, terbujur kaku dengan seluruh tubuh yang tertutupi kain.

Chanyeol mendekat perlahan, dan menyingkap kain itu. Air mata membendung dan akhirnya menetes dari pelupuk matanya begitu pemandangan wajah pucat tanpa warna dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

Ucapan Sehun benar.

Ia telah membunuh Baekhyun. Demi kebahagiaan orang yang 'dicintai'nya.

"B-Baek...," tangan Chanyeol bergerak, menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun dan tersentak begitu merasakan dingin yang teramat sangat.

Dingin sekali. Rasa hangat yang biasa ia rasakan ketika menyentuh pipi mulus itu kini telah hilang.

"BAEKHYUN- _AH_!"

END

bercanda wkwk /ditabok/

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan bolak-balik di lorong rumah sakit. Ia berkali-kali menghubungi Chanyeol namun nomornya tidak aktif. Padahal, Ibunya tengah sekarat dan membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya.

Ia begitu frustasi karena pihak rumah sakit tidak juga menemukan pendonor sampai saat ini. Ia begitu lelah dan panik sampai tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

"Kyungsoo?"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuatnya berbalik dan terkejut mendapati sosok Kai berada di hadapannya. "K-Kai..."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo khawatir begitu melihat _namja_ bermata bulat itu menangis. "Ada apa huh? Kenapa kau di sini dan menangis?"

"Hiks, _eomma_ membutuhkan donor jantung. T-tapi belum ada..."

Kai terkejut mendengarnya namun kemudian menarik tubuh Kyungsoo dan memeluknya. Mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Sst... Tenanglah. Kurasa aku bisa membantumu," ucap Kai. " _Eomma_ ku mungkin akan setuju jika jantung _appa_ didonorkan pada orang yang membutuhkan."

Tangis Kyungsoo berhenti, ia mendorong dada Kai sedikit menjauh dan menatapnya dengan mata melebar. "K-kau bercanda? Ayahmu?"

Kai terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang baginya menggemaskan. Kemudian mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Ya, ayahku. Kupikir lebih baik membiarkannya pergi daripada menyiksanya dengan berbagai macam alat. Ibuku juga berpikir begitu. Dan kalau bisa membantu hidup orang lain, kenapa tidak?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Kai tersenyum seolah itu bukanlah hal yang besar, namun ia dapat melihat kesedihan dan ketidakrelaan di mata _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kai."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol- _ah_!"

Chanyeol tersentak, bangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi keringat dingin. Napasnya terengah-engah, hingga deru napasnya yang memburu terdengar di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi kala itu. Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya khawatir. "Kenapa kau berada di sini Chanyeol- _ah_?" tanyanya sambil menyeka peluh di wajah Chanyeol dengan sapu tangannya. "Aku menghubungimu berulang kali namun kau tidak mengangkatnya!"

Chanyeol diam, mengingat kembali mimpi buruknya dan sedetik kemudian menengok ke kanan-kiri layaknya orang bingung. Mereka berada di rumah sakit, di depan ruang UGD lebih tepatnya. "B-Baekhyun..."

"Oh ya, omong-omong. Operasi _eomma_ berhasil."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuatnya mematung, kemudian dengan napas tercekat dan mata yang melebar ia menatap Kyungsoo. "M-maksudmu?" suaranya terdengar serak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar lalu bangkit berdiri, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya menuju ruang tempat Ibunya dirawat.

"T-tunggu!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menarik dan melepaskan tangannya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo, "Di mana Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Baekhyun? Bukankah kau di sini sendirian karena tidak berhasil memaksanya?"

Chanyeol tersentak. "L-lalu siapa yang mendonorkan jantung untuk eomma-mu?"

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo. "Kai yang membantu mencarinya, tadi pagi aku

CHANYEOL!"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlari pergi. Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku rupanya."

.

.

.

Napas Chanyeol terengah-engah, setelah berlarian akhirnya ia tiba di depan kamar rawat inap bernomor 356. Tubuhnya menyandar pada dinding, mencoba menetralkan napasnya. Setelah mendapat informasi di mana Baekhyun dirawat, ia langsung bergegas kemari. Bahkan melewati tangga darurat dari lantai 1 ke lantai 3 karena tidak sabar menunggu _lift_.

Ia merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya ketiduran saat menunggui Baekhyun yang sedang ditangani oleh dokter dan perawat tadi pagi.

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia membuka pintu itu. Melangkah masuk dan mengedarkan padangannya mencari sosok Baekhyun. Di kamar itu terdapat sekitar 2-3 pasien. Dan salah satunya adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menemukannya, ranjang yang ditempati _namja_ mungil itu berada di paling ujung dekat jendela dan penghuninya tengah memainkan ponsel.

"Baekhyun- _ah_!"

Sang pemilik nama menoleh, mata sipitnya melebar mendapati sosok Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat panik dan sedetik kemudian ia menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Chanyeol bisa melihat gundukan selimut itu sedikit bergetar, membuatnya merasa terkejut.

"P-pergi kau!" teriakan Baekhyun terdengar.

 _B-Baekhyun takut padaku?_

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya. "B-Baek...," panggilnya lirih, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh gundukan selimut itu. Namun sebelum berhasil, seseorang menarik kerahnya dan memberi pukulan yang keras di rahangnya hingga tubuhnya mundur menghantam dinding.

"Akh!" Chanyeol meringis, pukulan itu menyakitkan karena tubuhnya yang sedang jauh dari kata baik. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah dan sudut bibirnya robek. Ia menatap orang yang memukulnya dengan tajam. "Sialan kau, Oh Sehun!" geramnya lalu menghampiri _namja_ berkulit pucat itu dan balas memukulinya.

Sehun dan Chanyeol terlibat perkelahian, membuat pasien lain dan keluarga mereka yang berada di ruangan itu ketakutan. Hingga petugas keamanan rumah sakit datang dan akhirnya memisahkan mereka berdua. Kondisi keduanya hampir sama, wajah penuh lebam sana-sini dan kulit sedikit robek hingga berdarah walau tidak banyak. Namun Chanyeol yang sedang tidak baik mendapat lebih banyak luka lebam.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan petugas keamanan itu, dan merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan karena perkelahian barusan. "Jangan menemui Baekhyun lagi, sialan!"

Chanyeol juga melepaskan dirinya, balas menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?! Baek-

"PERGILAH!"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan dirinya dalam selimut sambil menangis, membuka selimutnya dan menunjukan wajah yang penuh air mata. Matanya terlihat sembab dan bibirnya bergetar. Ia menatap petugas keamanan rumah sakit, " _Ahjussi_ , tolong bawa dia pergi, hiks."

Tubuh Chanyeol mematung, ia menatap Baekhyun nanar. Tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun mengusirnya. "B-Baekhyun- _ah_..."

Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu dan terluka. "A-aku hiks membenci C-Chanyeol..."

Ucapan itu menusuk hatinya dengan telak, membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa kesulitan bernapas karena rasa sesak bercampur nyeri di dadanya. Hingga ia tidak memiliki lagi kekuatan untuk memberontak ketika tubuhnya dibawa keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

3 hari berlalu. Chanyeol kembali masuk sekolah, setelah absen lebih dari seminggu. Ia memasuki kelas yang sudah ramai karena 10 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Menarik bangkunya dengan tidak bersemangat setelah melihat bangku Baekhyun dan Sehun yang kosong. Kemudian membaringkan wajahnya di meja dan menutupinya dengan buku.

Ia ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Ia merindukan _namja_ mungil itu. Apartementnya terasa sunyi tanpa suara Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Namun, ketika kembali mencari Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, _namja_ itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Dan pihak rumah sakit mengatakan kalau ia sudah pulang. Yang mana membuat Chanyeol membuatnya mencari tempat tinggal Sehun karena yakin ia bersama Baekhyun, namun tidak ada temannya yang tahu karena belum ada yang kenal dengan dengan anak baru itu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat hidupnya terasa hampa dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah serta rindu pada sosok mungil itu.

Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sudah berakhir. Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka setelah sadar bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun. Dan ternyata, Kyungsoo menyetujuinya. _Namja_ bermata bulat itu kembali berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, Kai, yang merupakan teman sekelasnya dan cukup dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Bodoh sekali dirinya, memperjuangan sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan mengorbankan orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekkie."

.

.

.

Belum sehari penuh berada di rumah sakit sudah membuat Baekhyun bosan dan ingin pulang. _Namja_ mungil itu seharian ini merengek pada Sehun agar diperbolehkan pulang. Namun selalu menerima penolakan.

"Tidak bisa, Baek. Dokter bahkan belum mengizinkan," ucap Sehun sambil membelai surai Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi aku bosan di sini... Lagipula di film sehari saja sembuh walau perutnya tertusuk pisau atau ditembak pistol."

Sehun menghela napas. "Itu hanya film, Baek. Dan yang tertusuk itu dadamu bukan perut, untung tidak dalam sampai mengenai jantungmu."

"Ah benar juga...," balas Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang melengkung sedih.

Sehun yang tidak tega melihat Baekhyun bersedih akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa perawat pribadi dan membawa Baekhyun tinggal di apartementnya. Baekhyun tentu saja senang, karena bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain _games_ di komputer dan _playstation_ bersama Sehun. Sehun bahkan ikut membolos bersamanya, beruntung orangtuanya berada di luar negri sehingga tidak ada yang mengomelinya. Ia sudah membuat surat izin palsu, sehingga wali kelasnya tidak menelpon orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Ini malam kedua sejak Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, dan mereka memutuskan menonton film saja sebelum tidur. Karena jari mereka sudah lelah bermain _playstation_ seharian.

Mereka duduk di sofa dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring dan menjadikan paha Sehun sebagai bantal. Sehun tidak keberatan, tangannya mengusapi kepala Baekhyun seakan tengah menidurkan seekor kucing yang manja. Mata Sehun tidak menonton televisi di hadapan mereka, melainkan memandang lekat wajah manis Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, ia juga tidak menonton melainkan hanya menatap televisi dengan tatapan kosong. Sibuk memikirkan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

Keduanya tidak bersuara bahkan sampai film hampir selesai.

"Sehun- _ah_."

Suara Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" balas Sehun, yang masih betah memandangi wajah Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku sekolah besok? Aku sudah sehat."

Sehun berdecak tanda tidak setuju. "Kau hanya mau menemui si Park caplang itu 'kan?"

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sehun. Kemudian menundukan wajahnya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya. "Hm, aku merindukannya."

Sehun menghela napas. Ia pikir kejadian kemarin membuat Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol sepenuhnya, namun ternyata tidak.

"Tunggu ia yang mendatangimu dulu, aku mau melihat usahanya mencarimu, _arasseo_?" ucap Sehun, sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dalam hati bergumam takut kalau Chanyeol tidak akan datang karena ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan.

Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu dan tidak ingin kau disia-siakan lagi, Baek."

.

.

.

" _Yaa_! Kai, kenapa kau pelit sekali?!"

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu, namun terdapat dua orang siswa berbeda tinggi yang masih berada di luar kelas dan bersantai di atap sekolah.

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Akh! _Yaa_!"

Kai meringis kesakitan mendapat jeweran di telinganya. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan mengusap telinganya yang sedikit memerah sambil menatap kekasihnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau menjewerku, Kyung?!" gerutu namja berkulit tan itu kesal. Ia menyesal memberitahu tempat membolos favoritenya, tidur pagi menjelang siangnya jadi terganggu.

Kyungsoo sang pelaku berdecak dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya. "Aku sudah menemani dan mengijinkanmu membolos, jadi cepat beritahu aku!"

Kai mendengus. "Memintalah dengan baik dan sopan," balasnya. "Ah! Ayo lakukan aegyo dan katakan _'Chagiya~ jebal beritahu aku~ bbuing bbuing'_ dengan gaya seperti ini," Kai memberi contoh, berekspresi semenggemaskan mungkin dengan nada suara imut yang dibuat-buat.

 _Menggelikan,_ batin Kyungsoo.

Namun ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kai yang seperti itu. Oh, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menganggap Kai 'sedikit' menggemaskan.

" _Yaa_ Kai! Ayolah!"

" _Aegyo_ dulu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak mau memberitahu."

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal melihat Kai yang nampak tidak peduli dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam.

 _Huft, baiklah... Demi menebus kesalahanku..._

"Kai," panggil Kyungsoo, berjongkok di samping bangku yang menjadi tempat tidur Kai. Membuat wajah mereka sejajar.

"Hm?" Kai menoleh, membuka sebelah matanya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati wajah Kyungsoo yang berjarak kurang dari 10cm darinya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menghela napas perlahan.

"Jongin-ie~ Ayo beritahu Kyung-ie di mana Baekhyun berada, bbuing bbuing~"

Wajah keduanya seketik memerah. Kyungsoo memerah karena malu, sedangkan Kai karena gemas hingga rasanya ingin mencium bibir merah berbentuk hati itu.

"B-Baekhyun a-ada di apartement tempat tinggal Sehun. Di apartement xxx nomor 564."

"O-oke. A-aku akan beritahu Chanyeol

hmpth!"

Kai yang tidak tahan akhirnya mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat _namja_ manis itu mematung terkejut dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

Keduanya larut dalam ciuman itu. Hingga tidak menyadari seseorang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka kemudian pergi dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui tempat tinggal Sehun yang ia dengar dari Kai tadi, Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke kelas dan mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi. Mengabaikan teriakan gurunya yang tengah mengajar saat itu, dan teriakan satpam yang melarangnya meninggalkan sekolah karena jam sekolah belum berakhir.

Dan di sinilah ia berada, di depan pintu bernomor 564. Tangannya terangkat menekan bel, dadanya berdebar. Menebak siapa yang akan membuka pintu, Baekhyun atau Sehun.

Kalau Sehun, ia akan mendorong bahunya kemudian menerobos masuk. Dan kalau Baekhyun, ia akan-

 **Clekk**

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Mendadak tubuh Chanyeol mematung begitu matanya bertatapan dengan _namja_ mungil yang selalu ia rindukan dan menghantui pikirannya selama ini.

"B-Baek?"

"Chanyeol!"

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan menutup kembali pintunya atau berteriak ketakutan melihat orang yang pernah berusaha membunuhnya. Namun, _namja_ itu malah memeluknya sambil menangis.

"H-hiks! K-kenapa baru datang? Kupikir k-kau membuangku!"

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan, mengusakkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. " _M-mianhae_... A-aku tidak mati dan tidak bisa menolong Ibu Kyungsoo..."

"..."

"K-kau pasti membenciku, 'kan? H-hiks maafkan aku... Aku pikir setelah tertusuk pisau, aku bisa mati saja. T-toh hidupku tidak berguna. A-aku

 **Cup!**

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya, menarik rahangnya lembut dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Membuat _namja_ mungil itu bungkam seketika dengan mata basahnya yang mengerjap pelan karena terkejut.

"Maafkan aku Baek. Aku benar-benar brengsek. Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali di sini, akulah yang bersalah. Tidak seharusnya aku mengorbankanmu, demi keinginan bodohku itu," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap dalam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkesiap. "C-Chanyeol..."

"Ibu Kyungsoo sudah mendapat donor gratis dari ayahnya Kai. Aku bersyukur, karena kau tidak jadi mati sia-sia. Apa kau tahu? Aku bermimpi kau meninggal, dan sangat lega setelah mengetahui itu hanya mimpi."

"..."

"Dan ketika kau ketakutan saat melihatku, ditambah aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Kau bahkan tidak juga masuk sekolah. Aku benar-benar hancur, Baek. A-aku

"Sst," Baekhyun tersenyum, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Chanyeol. "Itu sudah berlalu, Chan. Aku hanya trauma saat itu, dan aku tidak sekolah karena Sehun tidak mengijinkan. Ia bilang ingin melihat usahamu dalam mencariku."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Dasar Oh Sehun sialan."

Baekhyun terkekeh, mengusap matanya yang basah. Kemudian kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat. "K-kali ini kau benar-benar mencintaiku 'kan, Yeol?" lirihnya.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun erat. Mengusak hidungnya di rambut Baekhyun yang lembut, menghirup aroma manis yang dirindukannya. "Tentu saja, Baek. Terima kasih sudah bertahan hidup dan memaafkanku."

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , apa kau akan membuatku bahagia?"

"Hm."

"Tidak hanya selama 100 hari yang tersisa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, tidak menyangka Baekhyun masih menghitungnya. Kemudian menarik lembut bahu Baekhyun ke belakang, membuat keduanya berhadapan dan saling menatap. "Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, sepertiku yang bahagia karena kau berada di sisiku, Baekkie."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut, membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. "K-kau mengingatku, Yeol?!"

 _Namja_ tinggi itu mengangguk. "Ya, maafkan aku Baek karena meninggalkanmu dulu atas perintah orangtuaku yang ingin aku menjauhimu dan menikah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku kecelakaan saat mencoba kembali ke Seoul 3 tahun yang lalu, dan akhirnya hilang ingatan. Namun kali ini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu karena kuyakin bisa membuat orangtuaku setuju kalau aku menikahimu."

 **Blush**

Pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol. "A-apa saat ini k-kau sedang melamarku?" tanyanya terbata karena gugup dan malu.

Chanyeol terkekeh, dan suaranya membuat Baekhyun seperti meleleh. Lalu meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ya. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menunduk malu, pipinya terasa sangat panas. "Y-ya Chanyeol..."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, sayang."

"Uh... Aku m-mau menikah denganmu, Yeol," cicit Baekhyun malu yang membuat Chanyeol gemas.

Kemudian Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun. Keduanya memejamkan mata, deru napas saling bertabrakan dan

" _YAA_! PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK JANGAN MELAMAR BAEKHYUN DI DEPAN PINTU APARTEMENTKU!"

"BRENGSEK KAU MERUSAK SUASANA, OH SEHUN!"

 **FIN**

AKHIRNYA BISA LUNASIN HUTANG UPDATE CHAPTER TERAKHIR /sujud syukur/ Harusnya ini diupdate sabtu, tapi malah ada acara keluarga jadi ini habis pulang baru langsung bisa update ㅠㅠ

Di Author's note terakhir ff ini, aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih dan maaf banget buat pembaca yang udah nungguin ff ini. Sedikit curcol, aku udah lama nulis chap akhir ini (dari maret) tapi selalu aku hapus-tulis-hapus-tulis karena merasa aneh dan akhirnya dari april-juni aku gak nulis sama sekali. Bahkan mau bikin rekomendasi ff ChanBaek aja gak bisa, karena kepikiran sama ff ini soalnya banyak yang bolak-balik review jadi merasa hutang berat banget ㅠㅠ Dan akhirnya, aku paksain mulai nulis lagi walau kecewa karena endingnya berubah dari rencana awal yang menurutku terlalu pasaran. Chanyeolnya kurang kusiksa, gak mood nyiksa karena akhir-akhir ini ChanBaek bikin kobam banget dan akhirnya alur terlalu cepat terus endingnya begitu :')

Oke, sekian deh. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat pembaca ff ini, terlebih yang sudah memberikan review dan menunggu ff ini^^

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Hunhanbaby, yousee, CBHS-KHS, RedCherry yeoliie, xxbaekhyuneexx, Yessi94esy, Ervyanaca, chenma, crushonu, Hanhyominnie96, ChanKai Love, bbh0506, meliarisky7, 407bubleblue, whey.K, .9047, lovely5.21, Happines Chanhyun, EarthDO, parkbaexh614, .ll, Sebut Saja B, winter park chanchan, luhandeer77, aiway, buluketekhanyut, Jung Minji, angelbear61, Love654, nabilasahda, .B, Little Baekhyun, dongjae970509, .ohxx, ketekchanll, DwaeHun, valsxid, Leon, park, Nur Safitri Shiners Exo-l, hunhips, adeanjasswari1996, caroline92, zahyi, anaknyacb, park mien, park byun, fifthdecember, daeri2124, jey, mbsbtbujcc, Jihoonbang101, ussy, noona park, likhaliesomriver, lintangkhikmah, sherli898, BannaLee, spektrofotometri, leorna, PRISNA CHO, cchiii, adorahttr, ExoBubble, MiOS, kimbaeksong, kyuraapark, Chyeol, byunlovely, nadoxoxo, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, cbhs, okkiaines, Saha wae, pongpongi, samar, Innocent Vee, Seorin Kim, Namebaekhyunee, BaekkOnly, AngelLuDeer, sedih, kecewa, inchan88, afrilany pahsya, Adel444, chanbaekkibaby1204, Realskull12, yeollie wife, rdfawwaz, Eka915,** dan **all guest.** (maaf bila ada yang terlewat atau kesalahan dalam penulisan nama)


End file.
